<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remus Lupin and That Time He Thought His Boyfriend Was Going to Dump Him by jaythehaybale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238574">Remus Lupin and That Time He Thought His Boyfriend Was Going to Dump Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythehaybale/pseuds/jaythehaybale'>jaythehaybale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythehaybale/pseuds/jaythehaybale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders get back from winter break to find a Sirius Black that isn't acting right. Remus Lupin thinks that he wants to break up with him so he freaks out and asks him about it as any normal person should if they feel something is wrong with their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remus Lupin and That Time He Thought His Boyfriend Was Going to Dump Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I created this for a writing competition from Instagram and published this story here and on Wattpad. By the way if y'all wanna check me out on Wattpad, Instagram, or Tumblr my name is harry_potterwhore so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James was the first to notice it. </p><p>Sirius hadn't been himself since he had gotten back from Grimmauld Place for winter break. </p><p>He knew that Sirius would talk to him eventually, but it had been months and yet - nothing. </p><p>It made everyone a little upset knowing that there was something wrong. Especially Remus. </p><p>They had gotten together at the beginning of the year and since the start, Remus was sure it wouldn't last long, no matter how badly he wanted it to. That's why he came to the conclusion that Sirius was done with him but was too kind to come right out and say it. </p><p>Remus kept getting progressively more anxious to the point where it affected his sleep. He had decided that enough was enough and he had to confront Sirius. </p><p>One night, he heard Sirius go down to the common room and decided to follow him. It was empty and for that Remus was grateful. </p><p>Sirius was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with his legs crossed. Remus joined him, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms holding up his weight behind him. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes before they both started talking at the same time. </p><p>"Look, I know I've-"</p><p>"We need to talk-"</p><p>"You go first," Sirius said. </p><p>"Okay."  Remus suddenly wasn't sure how to go about this. He thought about it for a second and said:</p><p>"We have all noticed you have not been yourself lately," he tried.</p><p>Sirius didn't say anything. </p><p>"You have not been as active in conversation, nor have you really wanted to partake in any pranks since break which I find very odd knowing you." </p><p>Sirius remained silent.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me what is wrong or are you just going to sit there?'</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Okay well are you trying to tell us something by not telling us anything? Do you not want to be our friend anymore? Or do you want to dump me is that it?" Remus rushed out the last part so his voice didn't crack and give him away.  </p><p>Sirius suddenly turned and kissed Remus on the mouth, hard, abolishing any doubts Remus had of their relationship. Sirius brought his hands up to cup Remus' face while Remus' hands found their way to Sirius' hips. After a couple of seconds, they pulled back, put their foreheads together, and closed their eyes. </p><p>"There's no way in hell you're gonna get rid of me that easily, Lupin. And neither are the other two. I just- um..." Sirius sighed and pulled back to look into Remus' eyes. Then he turned away and looked into the burning embers in the fireplace. </p><p>"They threatened to disown me. And when I fought back they um... they hurt me. Reg just stood back and watched. Which I'm glad he did. If he tried to stick up for me they would've hurt him too. But still." Sirius never took his gaze away from the fire. </p><p>"Oh, Pads. Why didn't you tell us? You know we could have helped you feel better."</p><p>"I know. I just didn't wanna bug you guys since I'm always complaining about them." Remus grabbed Sirius' hands.</p><p>"Sirius look at me. There is no way that you could bother us with your problems. With you cockiness? Maybe. But whatever is troubling you? Never." Sirius smiled at that. </p><p>"I do not want you to think otherwise. Nor do I want you to make me think you are going to break up with me again. Okay? We're here for you. Always and forever. Until the day we die." At this point, Sirius had tears welling up in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay. </p><p>Remus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close to his chest. </p><p>"Okay okay. I'm sorry I stressed you guys out. I just didn't know how exactly to tell you guys." Sirius said, voice muffled a but by Remus' shirt. Remus didn't say anything. He just stroked Sirius' hair and kissed the top of his head. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while until they decided to go back up to their dormitory. They both climbed into Remus' bed and got comfortable, vowing to tell James and Peter what happened the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>